


hospitality // 환대

by potatogarden



Series: Oneshot Backups ♫ [6]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart to go along with the text, Fluff and Smut, Jay's only a cameo in the first chapter, M/M, Maids, Pepero kiss lol, Rimming, Sex Toys, Short n sweet, Sunoo and Jay are maids, bttm!sn, sunsun - Freeform, top!sh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogarden/pseuds/potatogarden
Summary: A Sunsun prompt I posted a while ago on Twitter :PFirst chapter is a comic then the other two are short prompts that follow :)-“혹시 남자랑 처음이세요 고객님~?”(Is this perhaps your first time with a man, dear customer~?)“아...네. 폭시님은요?”(Ah...yes. What about you Foxy-nim?)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Series: Oneshot Backups ♫ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Enjoy my shoddy edit of maid!Sunoo xd

Click [HERE](https://twitter.com/jamong_hs/status/1341715241458040832?s=20) for the original Twitter post of these comics (esp if you're having resolution issues!)

.

.

.

###  **hospitality [1]**

###  **환대**

[ENG]

[KOR]

.

.

.

###  **hospitality [1]**

###  **환대**


	2. Chapter 2

[♫](https://youtu.be/pKTimZkG190)

.

.

.

“혹시 남자랑 처음이세요 고객님~?”  
 _(Is this perhaps your first time with a man, dear customer~?)_

“아...네. 폭시님은요?”  
 _(Ah...yes. What about you Foxy-nim?)_

.

.

.

###  **hospitality [2]**

###  **환대**

Kim Sunoo, or Foxy as he was known at the maid cafe, brought his gloved hand over his mouth and let out a bubbly giggle. The answer to that question resounded clearly in his head, but he didn’t feel like answering it - “ _More than what you can imagine”_. There were more pressing matters to attend to, such as his throbbing erection.

The maid placed his hands on Sunghoon’s head, guiding it in between his spread thighs. He then lifted his legs over the man’s shoulders and planted his feet beside Sunghoon’s torso, his black high heels ‘clacking’ against the hard tiled floor. 

In doing so, the white ruffle trim at the hem of his black dress immediately slid down from his knees, teasing a bit of the lace garter further up along his thigh. The male underneath huffed, grabbing Sunoo’s legs hastily and pushing them towards him, letting the maid’s buttocks slide forward on the satin fabric of his dress.

At this time, his legs were exposed entirely, his thin black stockings shimmering a little under the mellow lighting of the cafe. 

They were pretty legs, prettier than the girls he’s eaten out before. Sunghoon mused to himself as he fingered at the lace garter inquisitively - just noticing the small pink ribbon detail encrusted by a shiny rhinestone. Naturally, his eyes wandered down the curve of his thigh, then to the apparent tent in the maid’s black panties. 

Although it was an unfamiliar sight for Sunghoon, he liked the way boys were more...‘outwardly honest’. Personally he hadn’t rimmed a girl before, but for some reason he was willing to try it out now, on another male. He slipped a finger under the string of the black panty, pushing it aside and under his bottom, his other hand spreading the maid’s asscheeks. 

And his pupils dilated when he saw the sparkle of a larger rhinestone embedded in Sunoo’s asshole. 

“저기, 폭시님…”  
 _(Um, Foxy-nim...)_

“아! 빼줄게요!!”  
 _(Ah! I’ll take it out!!)_

  
A gloved hand fumbled amongst the sea of ruffles before reaching haphazardly for the gem. After some twisting and turning, Sunghoon watched in awe as the silvery rod of the buttplug eased out of his hole, tugging the skin around it and finally releasing the silver object with a wet ‘pop’.

Sunoo sighed as his ass was no longer clenching around anything, however a gasp left his lips as a soft and slippery mass lapped at his entrance. It was only a tentative lick, yet the ring of muscles tightened at the delightful sensation before relaxing again. 

“재밌네.”  
 _(This is fun.)_

Sunghoon was curious as to what other reactions Sunoo had in store. He wanted to test how sensitive the latter was, if he could make him come just from a rimjob. 

It started off with the tip of Sunghoon’s tongue wiggling at the subtle folds of skin around Sunoo’s anus, his hot breath tickling the entrance. He heard Sunoo’s breath hitch, his thighs squeezing against his ears a little. 

Meanwhile the maid was enjoying every moment from his perspective, the way Sunghoon’s head was slotted in between his legs, the strands of hair tickling his skin, how his strong arms hooked around his thighs to anchor his body in place.

“흐응...하아…”  
 _(Hnngh...haahh…)_

He didn’t mean the moan to come out so strained, and instead it resembled more of a pant, a desperate one at that. His fingers also formed little fists by his face like a cat, adorable hiccups peppered in between his breathy whines.

Feeling adventurous, Sunghoon extended his tongue as far as he could, nudging that slick muscle into the creased slit of Sunoo’s asshole and slithering deeper into his wet cavity. 

This sent a delicious shiver up the maid’s spine and through his legs concurrently making his toes curl inside his heels. He was still clothed in this puffy maid outfit but why did he feel so exposed? Like he was being violated down there.

Sunghoon felt the walls clench around his tongue as he continued to probe past Sunoo’s entrance. Furthermore, the maid’s thighs begin to vibrate to the point where he couldn’t keep them still with his arms, causing his fingernails to scratch into the thin material of his stockings, creating ladders that ripped all the way to the knee. 

Soon a high pitched whine filled the cafe - luckily it was after opening hours - and in the corner of his eye, an area of Sunoo’s panties turned ‘blacker’, a wetness seeping through the fabric at its highest point. Sunoo’s eyes rolled back into his head whilst his come started to leak downwards and slowly drip onto his customer’s nose. 

Ignoring the wetness on his face, Sunghoon pressed a deep kiss into his trembling asshole before crawling on top of Sunoo, who was still quivering from his electrifying high. 

Sunoo's senses were still in overdrive, but he managed to raise his finger to Sunghoon’s face, gently wiping off the mess he’d made with a timid smile.

“저 주말빼고 일해요... 다시 오실거죠 고객님?”  
 _(I work on weekdays... You’ll come again won’t you, dear customer?)_

“그럼요 폭시님.”  
 _(Of course, Foxy-nim.)_

God, he was so elated - he’d kill to see this beautiful man again.

“ㅅ-선우라고 불러줘요...”  
 _(P-please call me Sunoo...)_

“선우씨...”  
 _(Sunoo-ssi...)_

Sunghoon held the gloved hand that had caressed his cheek, laying his lips on Sunoo’s knuckles like a gentleman would to his princess, unknowingly sending butterflies to the latter’s stomach.

.

.

.

###  **hospitality [2]**

###  **환대**

### 


	3. Chapter 3

[♫](https://youtu.be/_3SCobZsB4E)

.

.

.

“영업 끝났습니다 고- 아 일찍 오셨네요!!”  
 _(Sorry sir we are closing n- Oh you came early!!)_

_So pretty..._

“제 얼굴에 뭐 묻었나요? 왜 그렇게 보세요 고객님~?”  
 _(Is there something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that, dear customer~?)_

His signature wide smile, eyes curved into happy crescents, the fairy-like laugh sliding out from his last word.

.

.

.

###  **hospitality [3]**

#####  **환대**

Sunghoon was so entranced he’d almost let the hefty door slam onto his fingers. Fortunately Sunoo had rushed over and grabbed him by the wrist, ushering Sunghoon to a table after flipping the sign at the cafe entrance from ‘open’ to ‘closed’. 

The maid then excused himself briefly, those sleek black high heels clacking against the checkerboard floor with a vivacity that was seldom seen from someone who had just worked a ten hour shift.

The way the ruffles of his dress swelled behind him with each energetic step was so adorable and Sunghoon loved how the plush fabric was cinched at his waist to accentuate his beautiful figure too. 

He sighed in wonderment as he lost sight of the cute boy, chin resting in his hands, his eyes lingering at the ‘staff only’ door creaking shut, already missing him.

And of course Sunoo was excited. He could feel the inside of his black gloves sticking to his clammy fingers uncomfortably whilst he grabbed his velvet bag from his locker. Okay, he was nervous too. Maybe because he did not want to disappoint his customer - his _favourite_ customer.

The anxiety dissipated when he opened the door to peek a little, giggling softly to himself. The man was visibly excited - his fingertips drumming against the tabletop in an attempt to appear composed, betrayed by a shaking leg under the table, like a child waiting for his lolly. And Sunghoon was alerted back into reality at the familiar sound of heels. 

Or was it still fantasy? Was he really going to have sex with a pretty boy in a maid outfit in a cafe he’d randomly visited as a dare? 

He wanted to pinch himself so badly, but it wasn’t needed when Sunoo did it for him. Well, he didn’t exactly pinch him but the way his mouth was encased by a pair of tinted lips was convincing enough that this shit was indeed real. 

There was a suckling sensation on his lower lip for starters, then it shifted into something more touchy...and squelchy, with tongues dashing past teeth in their slippery dance. And Sunghoon felt guilty for keeping his eyes open whilst they were making out. 

To be honest he was intrigued at how good the boy was at this, and a little embarrassed as Sunghoon realised that he’d ‘kissed’ Sunoo’s asshole before his lips. 

And Sunoo decided to have a little peek too, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously as his customer’s cheeks flushed a shy pink. 

_Oh my…_ Sunghoon started to feel a little dizzy from having his eyes crossed for too long, his head hot from the pleasant drowsiness brought about from snogging a pretty boy, and his disorientation was furthered when he felt a pair of hands slide up his arms and rest on his shoulders. 

A small tug and Sunoo was guiding him from his seat, shimmying himself on top of the table and encouraging Sunghoon to come closer by wrapping his stockinged legs around his lower body.

Unsurprisingly, their kiss was broken in the midst of all of this and Sunoo used this brief intermission to fish out an item from his velvet bag. When he turned back he just had to stop himself for a moment to admire the dishevelled state of Sunghoon - his eyes defocused, strands of his dark fringe sticking in multiple directions, light dashes of scarlet lipstick smudged around the edge of his slightly parted lips, like an artwork.

Oh there was still so much to do, and they’d only just kissed.

So _cute._

.

.

.

  
  
  
  


When the maid waved the object around like some sort of magic wand, Sunghoon’s eyes keenly followed it around as a cat would to it’s catnip toy. It was a clear glass dildo with an undulating shaft, a pink crystal heart at the base. 

It was pretty. 

It would look prettier in Sunoo’s asshole.

“잘 놀아주실 거죠 고객님?”  
 _(You’ll play with me well won’t you dear customer?)_

“선우씨…”  
 _(Sunoo-ssi…)_

The maid laid on his back, his puffy dress held elegantly in one hand as he raised his knees to his chest. Sunoo felt vulnerable and exposed, but he treated his customer with a coy smile of invitation, soon entertained by Sunghoon’s lustful expression as he licked his lips. 

Yes, it was completely bare and hairless down there, no black panties this time - Sunoo really worked the whole day going commando. 

“왜 그렇게 변태처럼 처다보세요~?”  
 _(Why are you staring like a pervert~?)_

“저보다 선우씨가 변태인 것 같은데요…”  
 _(I think you’re the true pervert here Sunoo-ssi…)_

Sunghoon growled his last words, unsure where his confidence suddenly arose from but there was a growing animalism coming from within, eager to jump out and ravage Sunoo whole. 

Meanwhile Sunoo felt like he was going to melt then and there. His teasing remark only aggravated the man even more. 

So _hot._

Adrenaline circulated through his vessels before amalgamating in his stomach, and he felt his cock curl up timidly towards his navel as a result. 

Again, Sunghoon loved how honest boys were, the visual of the pink head of the boy’s penis throbbing against the pale, delicate skin of his tummy driving him wild. He couldn’t wait to eat the boy up.

He snatched the dildo from the maid’s hand, inspecting its length before aiming it at Sunoo’s pink hole. 

“혹시…”  
 _(Do you perhaps…)_

“아 네!”  
 _(Ah yes!)_

Reaching over to the bag once more, Sunoo rummaged around for the lube, his hands shaking from the adrenaline still pooling in his abdomen, the butterflies in his stomach flitting their wings uncontrollably. 

And the butterflies took off, fingers curling and digging into his gloved palms as the cold and rigid toy pushed past his entrance anyway. Sunoo shot back a look of betrayal, but the crease in his forehead softened as he watched a long string of saliva dribble out of Sunghoon’s mouth, feeling its wetness accommodate the now slow movements of the glass dildo sliding in and out of his backside.

“으흐흐흑~~!”  
 _(Eeuhuheukk~~!)_

He could feel the bumps on the dildo stretching his ring muscles intermittently, feeling full when its glass nodules plopped out of his asshole before repeating the pleasurable process as Sunghoon was disrespectful enough to push it all the way to the handle.

“흠... 선우씨 변태 맞네요.”  
 _(Hm...you really are a pervert Sunoo-ssi.)_

That made the maid perceivably flustered, hands brought to his crimsoned face to hide his immediate embarrassment. 

“그-그만….”  
 _(S-stop…)_

“네? 그만하라고요~?”  
 _(Sorry? You want me to stop~?)_

So _cocky._

Sunoo shivered a little as a smirk grew on the man’s face. Sunghoon had imitated his playful tone perfectly, cooing as he pulled the toy out slowly, much too slowly, triggering a series of whined protests from the maid.

“아앙~ 저 변태 맞아요. 계속 해주세요. 괴롭혀 주세요 고객...주인님~”  
 _(Ahnng~ you’re right I’m a pervert. Please keep playing with me. Please keep bothering me, dear custom...master~)_

_Fuck._ Sunghoon wanted to slap himself. _This wasn’t real._ _He just called him master._

“주인니~임”  
 _(Masterrr~)_

_Oh it was so real._

Sunoo reached down with his hands spreading his cheeks to show Sunghoon his hole pulsing open and closed as if beckoning for him to do something about it. 

He noticed Sunoo slurping up that bit of drool hanging on the corner of his mouth whilst he displayed his ‘mini exhibition’, but his asshole was not as competent; quivering, exposed and empty; utterly helpless as it failed to hold in the bit of liquid - Sunghoon’s saliva, his makeshift lubricant - that trickled down the curve of his small bottom. 

“선우씨가 절 변태새끼로 만들어 버렸네요... 책임질 것이죠?”  
 _(Now you really turned me into a fucking pervert Sunoo-ssi... You’re going to take responsibility right?)_

He unzipped his pants, taking out his erection and giving it a few good strokes, his eyes never leaving that quivering asshole.

“박아주면 책임질게요 주인님…제발-흐윽!”  
 _(If you fuck me I’ll take all responsibility master...please-hheuk!)_

Sunghoon gave no chance for Sunoo to continue as he plunged his cock into his ass, shuddering at how easily and willingly it engulfed the entire length of his shaft. 

“하아 ㅅ-선우씨...”  
 _(Haah S-Sunoo-ssi...)_

The pleasure was immediate for both. Sunghoon leaned over and planted his hands onto the table beside Sunoo’s face, the maid’s legs hooked over his shoulders, testing the latter’s flexibility. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have done that as the altered position allowed his dick to drive even deeper into that warm tight cavern, his elbows almost buckling from the electrifying sensation. But his brain told his body to not stop as he slammed continuously into Sunoo’s lower half to chase those pleasurable waves. 

He was already perspiring from the effort, but he wanted his thrusts to be faster. He wanted to make Sunoo moan harder than he was now, yelping away like a puppy in distress. 

A gloved hand grabbing desperately at his shirt was motivating, and he returned the gesture by sliding his hands behind Sunoo’s neck, fumbling at the zip of his dress. The maid arched his back to help him, letting him push the black and white fabric past his shoulder and reveal his flushed chest. 

He couldn’t assemble a proper thought about how badly he wanted to mark that skin, fixing his lips onto Sunoo’s erect nipple without a second thought, swirling the tip around his tongue like a lollipop. 

“남자는 여기도 예민하고나.”  
 _(So men are sensitive here too.)_

He made the conclusion as he felt Sunoo squirm and arch even more underneath him, and he bit down onto the fleshy part of his shoulder, sucking a hickey into his supple skin to draw out more of the boy’s smutty reactions.

Sunghoon proceeded to mark his torso in various parts, sometimes losing concentration as the knot in his core tightened with his hastening thrusts and Sunoo indeed felt that increase in speed and force - the flurry of ruffles in his peripheral vision now a blur of black and white.

“주인님~ 저 맛있어요?”  
 _(Master~ am I delicious?)_

“존나 맛있어요...”  
 _(So fucking much...)_

The fuzzy feeling radiating in Sunoo’s lower abdomen was about to burst anytime soon. Knowing he was close, the maid cupped Sunghoon’s face, making him meet his half-lidded gaze.

He wanted this man to witness his lip tremors, his eyes rolling back, his lewd expression as he’d come for him. 

And soon enough, Sunoo was the first to hit his high, gasping and bringing Sunghoon’s face close for a kiss, moaning wantonly into his mouth like a crazy bitch. 

And the crazy pervert groaned back as he chased his own orgasm, his hips gyrating as he filled his maid up with his seed whilst Sunoo stained his outfit with his own beads of ejaculate.

As the men savoured the aftermath of their climaxes, Sunghoon rested his head onto Sunoo’s chest, chuckling at how speckled it was with his love bites. He could feel the boy’s rapid heartbeat against his ear and whooshes of air as he gradually caught his breath, followed by a cute rumbling of his stomach. 

He then sat up and reached for a napkin, dabbing at the maid’s belly and dress, soaking up as much of the white residue as he could. He pulled out finally, waiting a few seconds to admire the creampie before wiping it up. 

Sunoo looked absolutely spent, but so incredibly sexy in his half-clothed state. Sunghoon helped him sit up, and watched the boy kick off his heels lazily, letting his toes wriggle and then cover his upper body with his arms, belatedly realising the countless purple marks on his skin as he blushed once more.

“주...엄. 저랑 같이 저녁...아악~!!! 내 딜도!!!”  
 _(Mas...uh. Would you like to have din...Argh~!!! My dildo!!!)_

Sunoo hopped off the table, picking up his glass toy from the tiled floor and shining it in the light. There was an obvious fracture line running from the base to the tip. It must’ve rolled off the table while they were fucking.

“아...죄송해요. 대신 저녁 쏠게요...”  
 _(Ah...I’m sorry. I’ll shout dinner instead...)_

Sunoo’s pout disappeared instantly, replaced by his warm smile, his eyes sparkling with joy.

“그래요! 아 그리고 이름이…?”  
 _(Sure! Ah, also your name…?)_

.

.

.

“성훈씨!!”  
 _(Sunghoon-ssi!!)_

It was getting a bit chilly as dinnertime rolled over. Sunghoon’s rubbed at his mouth for the umpteenth time with the back of his hand, checking for any lipstick stains before placing them in his coat pockets, occupying himself while he waited for his...‘friend’. 

He turned his head at the call of his name, discovering a boy, much shorter without his heels, exit the maid cafe. It was strange to see him in ordinary clothes, dressed in a mint sweater, dark jeans and a pair of white chucks, as well as lugging a giant black sports bag on his shoulder, presumably holding his maid outfit.

It looked pretty heavy so he offered to carry the bag, making Sunoo faint a little inside from the kind offer. The boy then eagerly hooked his arm around Sunghoon’s, briefly startling him, but laughing it off as he remembered they had sex literally minutes ago. 

The gesture was cute and sweet nevertheless, and he could feel himself being influenced by Sunoo’s radiance - a warm fuzzy feeling spreading in his chest.

“치맥 어때요~?”  
 _(Thoughts on chimaek~?)_

“좋아요!”  
 _(Sounds good!)_

.

.

.

###  **hospitality [3]**

#####  **환대**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Just backing up my prompts from my Twitter :) Enjoy sunsunists!! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/potatogarden)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/potatogarden)  
> [ my art acc ](https://twitter.com/jamong_hs)  
> my other fics (pls proceed with caution):  
> [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630143) | [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810464) | [ 🐧x🦮 [M]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933143) | [ 🐧x🦮 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504452) | [ 🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993266) | [ 🐧x🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669974) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063610) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E comic] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392110) | [ 🐈x🐧x🦅 [E comic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214330)


End file.
